


The Brighter Side

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a new world the population has separated into different tribes. Uruha and Ruki are from two entirely different tribes. They come together under unfriendly measures, yet forge a bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brighter Side

**Author's Note:**

> Wrriten for ravennightmare6!

In a world without leadership, many sought out others to lead them. If one preferred to be alone, usually they didn’t last very long. Some liked to have power, while others liked to follow. Uruha was one that chose to follow, just wanted to survive for however long he could. His human instincts had simply kicked in.

Humanity had resulted back to primitive nature, assembling in tribes, not bothering with trying to rebuild the empire they once had. His clan was a peaceful one, which he truly enjoyed, hating the bloodshed others seem to crave. Most of the time they were out of harms way, taking up a home in the overgrown forests of what was left of Southern Japan. 

They all knew this day would eventually come; the world left in ruins from the aftermath of war, but most probably didn’t expect to have lived through it. None of them had any idea of what was going on around the globe; they only knew what went on right before their eyes.

And that was war. All over again, people seemed to never tire of it until they were all dead. 

Uruha’s clan had no name; they hardly spoke to another; only if needed to be. Silence was one of the main reasons they still lived. Housing in the trees gave them the advantage of seeing enemies from afar, giving them enough time to leave and find somewhere else. They never engaged into conflict.

To survive the harsh rains in the forest, they were naked, to Uruha, it had been embarrassing, but he quickly learned to get over it

Their diet consisted of leafy greens that thrived in the surrounding areas, and on special occasions, they would feast to an animal they may have caught that day. But most of the time, their bellies were left grumbling and in discomfort. 

Zoning out in his self-pity, Uruha felt a nudge to his bare side, Reita nodded to him and then pointed off to the east. He could feel his throat go dry, a cloud of black smoke near the old ruins of skyscrapers about a days walk away. It was an immediate sign that they needed to relocate. 

The other clans were less than friendly. And the one that loved to cause havoc and leave a fiery path in their wake were the most to be feared. 

They simply called them the hunters. Because unlike his tribe, they liked to hunt other people to eat. And Uruha certainly didn’t want to end up like that.

His whole tribe was rather small, a total of only twelve people. Many had died of starvation or had fallen victim to illness and other tribes. Uruha wanted to live but he wouldn’t go to such morally wrong extremes to do so.

With calculated movements, each of them moved through the overgrown bush of the forest. Heading south was always what they did; it was less harsh during the winter months. 

He could only hope that they would be able to get away in time.

 

*

 

Most of his men were wild, hard to tame, but he supposed that was part of their appeal. Now they were celebrating with a feast, after finding a small group of people hiding in the ruins. Fools, it was almost like they didn’t want to survive, instead they chose to curl up and die.

He was proud of what they had become, they were on top of the food chain. No one dared cross them; if they did they were easily killed. Their stomachs were always full, an abundance of weak people to keep them afloat. 

“Ruki!” he lifted his head to see Aoi smiling at him, waving him forth. Aoi probably wanted to dance, get wasted on their own brew of shine, but Ruki couldn’t muster up the strength to do so.

Having walked for who knows how long, it was beginning to take a toll on his body. He wondered how everyone else felt, but apparently they knew better than to show or tell him.

“We head to the forest and will rest there,” He told his men. In truth, he wanted to rest there to find the tribe he had been tracking for months. They were always on a constant move; keeping up with them had been difficult. But he knew now, they were close. Eyes moving towards the tree line, he felt like he could sense their presence. 

His trusted friend Kai moved to sit beside him, “Are they there, I wonder?”

“Yes.”

“Not for long, I suppose. Perhaps, we should have tried a more stealthy approach,” Kai nodded towards the burning fire that currently had a corpse roasting on top of it.

“No, I want them to know that we are coming.”

“Is that your thrill?” Kai purred, placing a hand on Ruki’s thigh who let it linger. He was tired of Kai; he wanted someone new, unwilling, and afraid. He felt Kai run a hand over the side of his face down to his neck, where his permanent mark of their tribe resided.

Ruki stood and Kai’s hand fell limp, “Fill your belly, we leave soon.”

 

*

 

Luck had hardly found Uruha and today was no different. The calls and taunts from the hunters were not far behind them. As of late, food had been even scarcer, leaving his entire tribe weakened. 

His heart ran wild as he heard them coming closer, his foot got caught between rocks and he let out a wail. Reita came upon him instantly, trying to free his leg. The more he tried the more pain Uruha felt, letting out a scream that would alarm the entire group of hunters. 

When he felt Reita’s hand leaving his leg, he was desperate. Uruha grabbed the fleeing hand, “Please!” But Reita shook him off.

And then he was gone. Reita had left him, all alone. With the hunters.

Movement in his peripheral vision made him turn his head, at least five hunters were running through the forest past him, towards the way Reita and the others had run off to. For a moment, he had felt relieved, maybe they would just leave him to his fate.

That impossible dream shattered when he heard a click of a tongue and then a low whistle. Uruha hid his face behind his long hair, a slight shiver treading through his body. He wanted to scream and kick, curse at Reita for leaving him behind and then let all of his strength out on the hunter currently mocking him. Instead, he hugged the tree he had been leaning on, grimacing from the pain radiating from his ankle, and waited.

A hand gripped his chin, making him look at the hunter, and to Uruha’s horror there were two of them. “Not much meat on him,” the one who wasn’t touching him said.

“Pretty though, he has other uses,” the deep voice came from the man who still held his chin, “poor thing is injured.”

The other hunter laughed, his smile anything but friendly. As the other moved his hand from his face, down his bare torso, and continued to his trapped ankle, Uruha was a shivering mess. The hand grabbed on to his ankle with a strong hold, making Uruha cry out in pain. Then he heard and felt the crack of his bone before passing out.

 

*

 

Another victory. It made Ruki feel invincible. Though a few of the gatherers had fled, they also were able to capture three of them and then the beauty. Who—Ruki knew for a fact—that he would be keeping for himself. The moment Ruki had seen the gatherer trapped and forgotten he had been mesmerized. By his beauty and fragile state. In his mind, he was heroic and rescued him, saved him from a horrible fate that becomes of everyone in their world. 

Just the thing he was looking for. Ruki would protect him.

The gatherer was inside his makeshift shelter, still unconscious. While Aoi had already started up a fire, the three meals they acquired were bound to a tree fighting a losing battle. Already so weak, their struggles were futile. 

Like always, Kai sat next to him and began to sharpen his knife, “Are you going to share him?”

“No.”

Kai knew better than to argue, but it didn’t stop him from giving Ruki an adorable pout. Leaving Kai to sulk, Ruki went inside his shelter, the light from the fire outside dancing along the gatherer’s face. Sitting down beside him, Ruki stroked his smooth skin, free from scars and markings. Unlike his own, charcoal ink was embedded into his neck and jaw, a distinct sign from exactly the type of clan he was from, he wore them proudly.

He hoped that his broken bones would heal without the threat of infection. Because Ruki could see himself keeping this one a long time.

The longer he stroked his new pet’s flesh, the more his admiration grew. And as his pet opened his eyes and jumped at the touch, Ruki didn’t move away at all.

Trembling bow shaped lips parted, “Are you going to kill me?”

“No…” he trailed off, wanting to give the beauty an empty threat but changed his mind. Building trust between them would be important; Ruki didn’t want to break such a brittle connection before it had even been made. “You won’t have to worry about that anymore.” A scream from one of those they had captured could be heard, his new pet’s eyes widened, he began to shift away from Ruki, and he let him do so. “Your clan has abandoned you.”

The naked beauty shifted his gaze to the entrance of the shelter, “What are you…going to do with them?”

“I think you know the answer to that already,” Ruki smirked, not being able to take his hands off his pet, “you’ll finally have a proper meal.”

 

*

 

Uruha couldn’t take the thought, leaning to the side, away from the blankets he lay on; he emptied the bile from his stomach. There was absolutely no way he would ever…ever do what this monster of a man expected from him. Each inch he made away from the man the more his leg ached, he cried out when he felt the strain become too much and stopped all movement.

“Shh,” the cannibal soothed, “don’t stress yourself out. I know it may seem unethical to eat your ex-clan mate, but think on the bright side. This is a new world, free from rules and statures set by society. We’re back to human instinct. And that instinct is to survive. I promise you that Aoi is a very talented cook.”

All Uruha could do was stare at the other in horror, every word from his mouth brought more hate surging through him. To think that he actually thought all of this was justified by human instinct! 

Gathering salvia in his mouth, Uruha spit out on the hunter’s face, “Fuck you.” He showed defiance but in reality he was scared out of his fucking mind.

The other didn’t get angry; he wiped away the spit calmly, and let his other hand roam up Uruha’s torso, making him shudder. The hand went to his necklace, a simple stone that Uruha couldn’t remember the name of with his kanji engraved on the back.

“Ah, Uruha,” the man sighed out his name, “how fitting.” Uruha held still when the hunter moved over top of him, nestling between his legs, the friction from the man’s clothes rubbing against him. He willed his body to behave but it began to think otherwise. “They call me Ruki,” his captor said, “now please, don’t you see what I am offering you?”

Uruha closed his eyes as Ruki leaned down close to him, he felt feather touches to his neck then a playful bite to his ear, “The others would tear you apart, yet here I am being a complete gentleman.”

He wouldn’t go that far to say he was a gentleman, Uruha wanted to gag at the comment. Yet it did have some truth to it, Ruki could have raped him and then let his friends have a go and then at the end, could have ended up in their stomachs. But he was still weary that could still be his fate.

“What do you want from me?”

“Your companionship and loyalty,” Ruki whispered into his ear before moving away and claiming his lips. He let himself be kissed, even opening his mouth to let the other in. Hands sneaked into his hair, lifting his head up, making him press into the kiss. Uruha took the hint and with hesitation began to move his lips as well. Keeping all thoughts away about where this mouth had been, he let himself become lost in the kiss. Forgetting about everything, just enjoying the contact of intimacy. 

Uruha let his hand venture to hold Ruki’s face as their kiss deepened, he could feel the heat of arousal building and his cock springing up. “Ah!” he couldn’t help but whimper when Ruki trailed one of his hands down to his erection, giving it the much-needed attention that had been neglected for so long. 

“That’s it love,” lips moved away from his, licking and sucking on his neck, he could hear Ruki growl, “let it go.”

Doing just that, Uruha moaned and shut his eyes, voiding out all the sounds from outside, the knowledge of what was happening, he dwelled in his selfish pleasure. Fingers found their way into his mouth and he sucked on them, his hips lifting off the ground to thrust into Ruki’s hand. 

 

*

 

Ruki had always been a patient man, he knew with a little bit of encouragement his new pet would break and fall into his desires. Every man loves to be pleasured, especially those who have been deprived. Watching Uruha suck on his digits while moaning and withering under him had become a fantasy come true that he never knew he had. 

His cock strained in his pants, already leaking and ready to press into what he could only imagine, the tight heat of Uruha’s ass. But patience would reward him so, taking his time would be worth it.

Once his fingers were thoroughly coated he removed them from Uruha’s mouth and brought them down to his delectable looking ass. With one finger inside, Uruha took it rather well, pushing back down on it, wanting more. It was obvious he had done this before. All the better for him then.

Having three fingers inside Uruha, he raised up on to his knees, straddling his pet’s torso while still driving his digits in and out at a frantic pace. Under him, Uruha muffled his moans with his hand, pale skin flushed and beautiful. He coaxed Uruha to sit up with little difficulty, bringing him to the front of his pants. Without a word uttered, Uruha tore away at the fabric and brought out his throbbing cock. The wet heat moved over the tip and Ruki couldn’t hold back as he thrust his way inside deeper. 

Even while getting his mouth fucked, Uruha was a natural. Every swipe of his tongue hit every nerve making Ruki buckle under the sensation. Taking in the sight of his cock disappearing between those beautiful lips, Ruki couldn’t help but shiver in delight.

Through it all he never lost his rhythm with his fingers deep into Uruha. He had to pry Uruha off him, seeing his lips red, fuller than before, Ruki had to lean in for a kiss. Withdrawing his fingers, he moved back down between Uruha’s thighs. Lifting them up, he was careful to not aggravate his pet’s injury. 

Uruha’s entrance was pink and slick, waiting for him. So he gave in, easing his way inside, Ruki groaned while beneath him his pet mewed, eyes tightly shut. Lowering himself to lie on top of Uruha, he moved until he was completely sheathed. There was no mistaking how perfect Uruha was; he would make love to his new pet because in this moment he was in love.

“Ruki…” at first he thought Uruha said his name, but he had been mistaken. His pet’s nails dug into his back as he glanced back to the sound of his name. Standing at the entrance was Kai, who visibly swallowed when Ruki released a growl.

“What is it?” he gritted out, his entire body shaking from not moving when his cock screamed at him to ram into the tightness around it. 

“I-I…” his friend stuttered, seemingly lost for words.

“Get out!” Ruki would deal with him later, as soon as Kai left he slid out almost all the way out before slamming back in.

“Ung!” Uruha’s cry was muffled, his face currently buried against Ruki’s neck, his grip still tight on Ruki’s back.

 

*

 

Pleasure. That was all Uruha saw and felt. He had missed the feeling of having a man buried so deep inside of him. Ruki might be a monster but he was easy on the eyes and knew how to work his cock. Uruha was becoming a trembling mess, with each thrust into him; he could feel his resolve falling apart along with his mind.

“Ruki, please!” he whined, wanting the man to devour him and bring him to his release. It was there, he could feel it, just one more touch and he would be over the edge.

“Yes, love?” the voice that other’s feared called for him, answered him, all his. Uruha felt his heart flutter amongst the rapid beats.

“I need you,” he whispered, admitting to more than just an orgasm. He really did need this man for so much more.

“I know, love. I know.”

When Ruki’s fingers brushed over the tip of his aching cock, Uruha cried out and spilled himself, coating their bare chests. Only to be smeared between them as Ruki continued to move inside him.

“Give it to me,” Uruha said, looking into Ruki’s dark eyes.

Then Ruki stilled, leaning forward for another kiss as he emptied his seed inside of him. At the feeling Uruha moaned into the lips molding against his, his arms wrapping around Ruki, holding him close. Never wanting to let him go, savoring the warmth between them and whatever fucked up connection they had made.

Ruki pulled out while their lips were still linked at the lips, lying beside him and taking him into his arms. They separated; Uruha was lost for words, feeling overwhelmed by his own actions but that maybe Ruki was right. It was his human instinct kicking in to stay alive. 

He cuddled Ruki as the man rubbed his back like a lover would do, kissing the top of his head. 

The other man, who had been there when he was taken, came back inside the makeshift tent, he looked nervous.

“What is it, Kai?” Ruki huffed, the hand on his back moved lower to caress his ass, Uruha couldn’t help but blush, suddenly embarrassed by his nakedness for the first time in awhile. 

“Dinner is ready…” Kai lowered to his knees at their feet with his head bowed down. 

“You think I don’t know that? The real reason you’re here is that you feel threatened and felt the need to stand your ground.”

Uruha blinked, deciding to not get involved, he cuddled closer and closed his eyes.

 

*

 

Such a perfect time with his pet had been ruined not once but twice by Kai. The jealously seething from his friend was very unbecoming. 

“Ruki…” It was a whine and it only fueled his anger.

“Get over yourself Kai. I’m sure Aoi would be more than happy to pound into your ass for you.”

That left no room for argument his word was what mattered. Never had Kai disobeyed him, but today he was treading on a dangerous boundary. He let out a sigh when Kai finally left them be.

Gazing down at his sleeping pet, he smiled. Reaching around behind him, he found a tattered fabric big enough to cover them up. 

Time passed, his eyes never left Uruha’s face. It was true, Kai had meant nothing, and this stranger had changed everything. Maybe a pet for pretend yet becoming so much more than that. Incredibly so to the point if he had to choose to save Kai or Uruha’s life, he would choose Uruha in a heartbeat. 

Hunger roused him from his thoughts; the smell of cooked flesh had been tickling his senses for hours. He nudged Uruha; beautiful big eyes snapped open in fear but calmed down once settling on his face. Ruki smiled at him, “Come on, lets eat.”

Of course he expected the same outrage from earlier, but Uruha only nodded. Ruki helped him up and let him lean on him to keep off his broken leg.

Once outside, Ruki saw the expression change on Uruha’s face when he took a glance at the tied up men from his clan. Briefly, Ruki wondered if one of them were once his lover. Still Uruha said nothing as they sat down around the fire.

“Nice of you to join us!” Aoi mocked, a giant grin plastered on his face. 

Kai sat next to him, avoiding eye contact and Ruki couldn’t bring himself to care. He held Uruha close as another clan mate brought over some chunks of meat for them along with a few cups of shine.

Bringing up the cup to Uruha’s lips, he cooed, “Here, this will make you feel better about your leg.”

A beautiful sound came from Uruha’s mouth, a laugh. A genuine chuckle, it had been a long time since Ruki had heard something so light hearted. “Thanks.”

Ruki nodded, handing over a plate of meat. As he dug into his own food, he curiously peeked over at Uruha, wondering if he would take a bite.

 

*

 

The promise he had made to his conscious not long ago seemed so far away. His mouth watered automatically upon staring at the slab of meat. It was deboned, making it hard to tell what part of the body it had come from. 

He glanced back over at where Reita fought against the restrains that bounded him. At least he knew that he wouldn’t be eating him. With shaking fingers he picked up a piece of meat and brought it to his mouth. Chewing it slowly, he unconsciously moaned at the taste and how that one small piece made his stomach feel warm and full.

Catching the stare on him, he smiled at Ruki. He could do this, stay with Ruki while feeling safe and satisfied in more ways than one. It would be easy. Maybe one day, he could come to love Ruki. And forget about the pain of Reita leaving him behind.

“I’m so happy that I finally found you,” Ruki murmured, trailing his fingers through Uruha’s locks.

The words momentarily puzzled him, had he been looking for him all along? Or had he just wanted that companionship? Either way, Uruha felt wanted and pampered. Despite this man breaking his leg…

He justified that it had to be done in order to free himself from the rocks. Uruha leaned close enough to whiff the musky smell of sweat and Ruki’s own scent. It made him smile wider, he kissed him, wanting nothing more than to crawl into his lap and have at it again. In front of Reita, everyone. But he refrained.

Ruki pulled away, his lips turned up, “I told you Aoi was a great cook.”

Uruha couldn’t help but laugh again at the statement. It was indeed true, all this time. He had been scavenging, hiding, and running away in fear while starved. All this time, he could have been right here in Ruki’s arms. Everything he had believed to be outrageous, demeaning and unmoral. It all didn’t matter. What really did matter was life. 

And Ruki gave him life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that my shit brain couldn't come up with creative tribe names....haha. Oh well ^^; I really loved writing this, I don't know why it took me so long to finish but I seriously wanted to keep going but yeah...(I really love Ruki/Uruha) AND Post-Apocalyptic! So much fun to write. I hope it was good though, and I didn't get lose it with a whole bunch of nonsense or something...  
> Totally feels like a yaoi...it's totally not rape! xD


End file.
